Jesus Christ (The Bible)
For similarly named heroes, please see Jesus Christ. Jesus Christ is a central character in the History channel miniseries The Bible and the movie adaptation of the miniseries titled Son of God. Jesus was born to Joseph and Mary. As the pregnancy happened before the formal wedding was completed Joseph was unsure about taking her into his house, but knowing full well that Mary would be killed if he spoke up. An angel of the Lord soon appeared and put his mind at ease about the matter, and Joseph took Mary into his home. A short time after the birth of Jesus Joseph received another vision that if he stayed in Judea his son would be in danger due to the proclimation of Herod that all the male babies be killed. Joseph took his son and wife and fled to Egypt as instructed. A few years later the young family returned to Judea. Along the way the family encountered the rotting corpses of Jewish men who had been crucified and left exposed on crosses, while Mary moved quickly to cover Jesus's eyes he still saw what had happened to these unfortunate men. As the years passed Jesus went out into the desert. After 40 days he was exhausted, thirsty, and starving. At that moment Satan decided to appear to him. He proceeded to tempt Jesus with both food and domination over Earthly powers, however Christ refused him in both cases. Over the next few years Jesus gained a following as he imparted his teachings upon the populace. Jesus selected a group of men and women as his disciples. Eventually the presence of Christ became too much of a threat to the high priests in Judea. A crowd of people arrived to arrest Christ. After determining that they could not take care of the matter themselves the high priests first sent Christ to the Roman Governor Pontius Pilate. Pilate questioned Christ at length, asking if he was the King of the Jews. Christ responded that's what was being said of him, and that he had been born into the world to spread the truth. Pilate's wife Claudia meantime experienced a series of dreams about Christ and tried to warn him against crucifying Jesus. Pilate, worried over a potential uprising told Claudia that the Emperor had already warned him once about his performance, and that he would not warn him a second time. Christ was led away from Pilate's fortress. Finally the procession reached Calvary, and Christ was nailed to the cross. After some minutes of agony, Christ finally died from his injuries. Three days later the rock that had been placed over Christ's resting place slid back. A short time later Mary Magdalene arrived to make sure that all the burial rituals were attended to, but the body was missing. Soon Mary discovered that Christ had risen, followed by the rest of the disciples. Eventually Christ's time on Earth came to an end. Leading them away from Jerusalem, he bodily ascended in to Heaven. The disciples went away from this with a new determination to complete his work, and even with Jewish and Roman authorities arrayed against them they were not swayed. Despite many of the disciples meeting with unfortunate ends they continued their work and the followers of Christ grew. Jesus later appeared to a man named Saul, who had been oppressing his new movement. The encounter left Saul blind and helpless. Over the next several days Paul reevaluated his life. Jesus then appeared to a Damascus man named Annias, and asked him to heal Paul's blindness and to baptise him, which Annias did. From that moment on Saul was known as Paul, and became Christ's chief messenger throughout the empire. Many years after his crucifixion Christ appeared to his disciple John. By then all of Christ's original apostles had died, some quite brutally at the hands of Romans, Jewish authorities, and others. John himself had been exiled to the island of Patmos - a small island off Asia Minor (modern day Turkey). Working in a cave John was in the process of writing down his teachings when he saw Christ appear to him. Trivia *This version of Jesus Christ was played by the Portuguese actor Diogo Morgado. *Jesus Christ is known far and wide in popular culture as the best example of a pure-hearted hero, to the point where everyone holds him in awe and respect, and mocking him or insulting him is seen as an unforgivable offense. Category:Male Category:Priests Category:Paranormal Category:The Messiah Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Leaders Category:Pure Good Category:Healers Category:Victims Category:Bigger Good Category:Angels Category:Historical Heroes Category:Fictionalized Category:Exorcists Category:Legacy Category:Neutral Good Category:Animal Kindness Category:Officials Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Theology Heroes